Joy, Light, Sorrow, Glory
by JackieStarSister
Summary: Scenes in the lives of the Holy Family and their friends and relatives, inspired by and loosely based on the mysteries of the rosary. Featuring the Visitation of Elizabeth and Zechariah, the Magi, the Flight to Egypt, and finding Jesus in the Temple.
1. The Visitation

_Published June 6, 2017_

The Visitation

* * *

When for the first time He filled you, you were not yet an outer place; you were but His Mother's womb. How I long to know that he stones I am treading in Nazareth are the same which her feet touched when she was Your only place on earth. Meeting You through the stone touched by the feet of Your Mother. ~ Karol Wojtyla, "Identities," translated by Jerzy Peterkiewicz

* * *

Mary started showing signs of pregnancy while she was staying with Elizabeth and Zechariah. Though Elizabeth was also experiencing her first pregnancy, she was a few months ahead of Mary, and had already helped other women in childbirth. Being so young, Mary had never been called upon for this task, so Elizabeth told her the details of what she could expect.

Mary was amazed at what she heard, and incredulous when she considered that it would soon happen to her, with this Child, the Son of God. "It seems … unbecoming, for Him to enter the world the same messy way as us. Why couldn't the Lord just make a Savior?"

"It is not a matter of what He _could_ but what He _would_ ," Elizabeth said.

"Then why _would_ He choose to be born of woman?"

"Perhaps He wants to allow mankind to play a role in its own salvation." Elizabeth looked at her thoughtfully. "You know the story of our first parents?"

"Of course." None of the women could read, but everyone heard the scriptures at the synagogue, and parents told the stories to their children.

"It was woman who brought evil into this world, was it not?"

Mary bit her lip. She had heard this many times, often as a man's justification for being cruel to women. "Yes," she admitted.

"Yet now God chooses to enter the world through a woman," Elizabeth pointed out. "You are playing a part in His plan to remedy our mother Eve's error. You'll be the Mother of all that God is—Grace and Mercy and Goodness and Love."

Mary did not know how to respond. Such grand ideas were beyond the reach of an uneducated peasant girl like her. She spent long periods of time in reflection, pondering the changes in her body and trying to understand the God outside and inside of her.

In his months of muteness, Zechariah mostly communicated with people by signs. Sometimes, though, when he wanted to express a more complex thought, he sought out a male friend or neighbor to read what he wrote on a tablet.

When Mary began to feel her unborn Child move inside her, and invited Elizabeth and Zechariah to feel her stomach, he seemed overcome with emotion, and rushed to find a neighbor who read his words to Mary:

"No one in this world will ever be as close to the Lord as you are."

* * *

Author's Notes

Many of these vignettes are inspired by my reflections while praying the rosary. What I love about the rosary is how it encourages us to imagine what Jesus, Mary, and other people were thinking and feeling during each event. Thinking about motherhood increases my awe for Mary and her unique physical and emotional relationship with Jesus.

I used to wonder about the words of the the "Hail Holy Queen" prayer, because the titles and praise it gives to Mary sound attributable to Jesus. But then it occurred to me that "Mother of Mercy" is an accurate title for Mary because she is the mother of Jesus, Who is Mercy.


	2. The Magi

_Posted November 6, 2017_

The Magi

* * *

In me it was made flesh, was revealed in song with grace,  
and came to many, and in them found its own space.

~ Karol Wojtyla, "Embraced by new time," translated by Jerzy Peterkiewicz

* * *

The first people who visited Mary and Joseph in their temporary lodgings were ordinary enough folks. Shepherds, though on the lowest social tier, were common in the area.

The next people were far above the Nazarene family's social status. Their clothes, though made for travel, were woven with bright colors and patterns; they were accompanied by servants; and their beasts of burden were heavily laden with goods. They did not look like Jews, at least not from any nearby region.

Trying not to appear bewildered, Joseph stepped out of the stable and addressed the men. "Can I be of some service, sirs?" He rather doubted that he could. Whatever they wanted was probably beyond his means to provide.

But the men looked at him with sincerity, appreciation, and … hope. It was the same calm, confident look Joseph had often seen in Mary, and in other acquaintances, like Simeon and Anna in the temple.

One of the travelers on camelback dismounted and introduced himself and his companions. "We are scholars from the East. I am Melchior; my companions are Gaspar and Balthazar."

Gaspar explained, "We have seen signs that signify the birth of a new king, as foretold generations ago. We have traveled these past two years hoping to find him and do him homage. Our search has led us here."

Something about their words struck Joseph: as incredible as they sounded, he believed them, and felt it right to allow the scholars to fulfill their quest.

"Welcome," he said. "I am Joseph of Nazareth. You have come to the right place. The child you seek is here.

Gaspar and Balthazar dismounted and handed their camels' reins to their servants. The three scholars followed Joseph into the cave that formed a stable.

Along with the livestock, Mary sat on the straw inside, bouncing Jesus on her lap. He was almost two years old, healthy and grown enough to walk. He and Mary looked up at the visitors with a strange mixture of knowledge and curiosity.

Joseph gestured for the visitors to approach. "This is Mary. The Child is named Jesus."

For several moments the Magi looked in awe. They dropped to their knees in reverence, but could hardly take their eyes off the infant.

Balthazar looked up at Joseph. "Are you His father?"

Joseph had to think before answering, so as not to lie or mislead them. "Not by blood. I've been charged with protecting Him and His Mother." Even after living with this responsibility for more than two years, it was an overwhelming prospect when he thought too much about all that it entailed. He usually coped with it by thinking of them simply as his own family, the people he would have been responsible for even if Jesus had been born from his union with Mary.

The Magi only left the cave long enough to confer with their servants and carry some of their possessions into the cave. They knelt closer to Mary and Jesus now, and opened their packs. "Please, accept these gifts." They pulled out beautifully decorated canisters of incense.

Mary wanted to give her Child every possible boon, but the two peasants both felt overwhelmed and embarrassed to be charged with such luxuries. "It is too much."

Melchior's eyes twinkled with tears. "Too much for the Lord, God Almighty? No; it is not nearly enough for Him. He has given us all that we have; it is only fitting to offer it back to Him."

The parents bowed their heads in humble acceptance. "Thank you," Joseph said. We will always remember this." They were not sure how much or how little Jesus would know, whether He had any part of His Father's omniscience. If He did not know or remember the Magi, they would tell him of the honor and kindness they showed Him.

* * *

Author's Note: Next month I will be playing Mary in a Christmas play inspired by the medieval plays that depicted Bible stories happening in contemporary times. The director and I have had great conversations about how Mary and Joseph must have felt as these events transpired. Please pray for our cast and for the troupe's work in spreading the gospel!


	3. The Flight

_Published December 3, 2017_

The Flight

* * *

Then when He gave us love  
wrapped in its simple charms –  
in poverty, poverty and hay,  
the Mother took the baby  
and rocked him in her arms,  
and in a jerkin tenderly  
she tucked his little feet.

Oh, miracle, wonder of wonders,  
that I with my humanity  
should shield God while his love shields me  
with his martyrdom.

~ Karol Wojtyla, "Song of the inexhaustible sun," translated by Jerzy Peterkiewicz

* * *

Mary woke, by either instinct or habit, whenever she heard Jesus whimper and wake. She was the one who had to feed him and soothe him until he slept again. She thought this somewhat ironic, having to soothe God, the great Comforter. As a nursing infant, Jesus depended on her for everything, just as much as she depended on God for everything. She tried to keep him quiet so Joseph could continue to sleep soundly. He suffered so much stress for their sake, she wanted to ease the burden as much as she could.

Tonight, though, Joseph was the one who woke her from sleep. "Mary. We have to go."

"Mm? What?"

Joseph shook her shoulder. "Mary, listen to me. We don't have much time. The angel spoke to me again."

This pulled Mary fully out of sleep. They and their acquaintances had received messages from angels so many times that they were no longer slow to believe such accounts. She sat up and whispered, "What did he say?"

"We must flee. Herod is going to look for Jesus—he wants to kill him."

Fear seized Mary's heart, stronger than she had felt in some time—even stronger than when she carried Jesus in her womb and feared the persecution of her neighbors.

The magi had told them about meeting with Herod in Jerusalem on the way to Bethlehem. The king knew that the Messiah was somewhere in his province.

Joseph handed Mary her sandals and gathered up their few possessions, including Jesus' gifts from the magi. Selling the treasures would give them the money they needed for the journey and for living on until Joseph could find profitable work wherever they settled. Mary suspected that in the future, whenever she touched gold or smelled frankincense or myrrh, she would associate them with the smells of the stable, and the memories of their stay in Bethlehem.

"Where will we go?"

"Egypt."

"Why—"

"That is just what the angel told me."

"How far is it?"

"I don't know." Neither of them had ever seen a map, or would know how to read one. They had traveled from Nazareth to Bethlehem by following directions from friends and fellow travelers. That journey had been hard enough, and that was staying within their own country. Egypt was much farther and much stranger. Going there meant it would be even longer before they could see their friends and relatives in Nazareth—if, indeed, they were ever able to return there. Mary wondered if she would ever be able to introduce Jesus to her parents, his grandparents, who had suffered so much anxiety for her sake. She had not seen them since the day she left Nazareth with Joseph. Now they were embarking on another long journey, without a foreseeable return home.

But this was for Jesus. Mary loved him more than anyone or anything else in the world, with both a mother's love for her son and a human being's love for God; for her, and her alone, there was no separation between these two loves. And if the Lord had trusted Mary and Joseph with raising and protecting His Son, they must be able to do so.

Once everything was ready, Mary wrapped Jesus in a blanket and gathered him in her arms. She pressed her cheek against his forehead, trying to warm him. Joseph hugged them both, rubbing Mary's back. "I will never let anyone hurt you," he vowed to both of them.

Joseph was as good as his word. He kept Mary and Jesus safe for the rest of his life. It was only after Joseph's death that they experienced their greatest suffering.


	4. The Temple

_Posted January 1, 2018, in honor of the Feast of the Holy Family yesterday and the Feast of Mary, Mother of God today. Happy New Year!_

 **"The Temple"**

It had been a long time since Mary and Joseph felt shame, and believed that it was deserved. They believed they _ought_ to be ashamed of having lost track of their child.

When Mary was not worrying about Jesus, she worried about her own failure. _What kind of mother loses her child?_ The answer came against her will, as though a demon were whispering doubt into her ear: _Irresponsible, uncaring, negligent ones_.

They had been so careful when Jesus was small. Herod's massacre had impressed upon them how dangerous it was for God to take on a vulnerable, mortal human form, and how important it was to keep Him safe. When Jesus was an infant, and then a toddler, Mary hardly let him out of her sight. When she did, it was only when she was sure Joseph was watching him.

It was different now that Jesus was almost a teenager—almost the age Mary had been when he was born. He could advocate for himself, even take care of himself to some extent. And yet, there were always dangers. Jerusalem was a huge city, full of all kinds of people. If he crossed paths with robbers, or got on the wrong side of the Roman soldiers, or revealed through some accidental word or deed that he was the Messiah that Herod had tried to kill so long ago …

Had they overestimated his ability? It was so hard to know how much Jesus needed to be helped or taught. God was capable of anything and everything, but Jesus, like any human being, had to develop and test his abilities as he grew.

Would Jesus' heavenly Father decide that they were no longer capable or worthy of raising him? Would He shift His favor to someone else, the way his spirit left Saul and came upon David?

"Do you think He is angry with us?" Mary asked. "Disappointed in us?"

"If He were," Joseph said, "I'm sure we would know. There would be some sign—harsh weather at the least, a catastrophe at the worst." Then he paused, reconsidering. "No, actually, I take that back. God had always been straightforward with us, sending His messengers to tell us what we needed to do. If we were doing something wrong, He would correct us."

When they arrived back at the city, they made their way toward the Temple, though they asked everyone they met on the way if a lone boy had been seen or heard of here.

The Temple was full of memories for their family. It was in this very spot that they met the prophets Simeon and Anna so many years before, when they dedicated Jesus and made the necessary sacrifices. Simeon had told Mary, "You yourself a sword will pierce." The prophecy had frightened the new parents, though they were not able to articulate their fears until after they had left. Did Simeon mean that literally, or figuratively? Would Mary really be run through with a sword, or was it merely a metaphor for future suffering? Who would Jesus cause to rise and fall, and what would be the effect? At least Simeon had been at peace when they left him. They had been happy to at least bring some hope and happiness to those who awaited them.

They found him conversing with the priests and scribes, as casually as he might interact with their neighbors. Equally surprising was the attentiveness with which the elders regarded him, as though he were not a nuisance but someone to take seriously or even admire.

Mary had thought Jesus incapable of wrongdoing. He was too wise to be careless, too empathetic to be indifferent, and too goodhearted to consciously do anyone wrong. How, then, could He have done this?

"You did not tell them who you are, or who your Father is, did you?" she asked in a hushed voice, once they were outside the Temple.

"No. But I taught them about my Father, by asking them questions and answering theirs. I think I learned something important. I learned how my knowledge compares to theirs. Before today, I did not know how much I knew. I did not know that others did not know as much. What seems obvious to me took them years of study to understand. I shouldn't assume that everyone has the same insights. I thought you would know where to look for me, but now I see my mistake in assuming so. I apologize."

Joseph shook his head. "There is nothing to forgive. You are right, we should have known where to look for you, and had more confidence in you."

Mary wondered if they would always be like this, on the brink of losing each other. Jesus seemed to sense her thoughts. "I can't always be with you," Jesus reminded them gently as they left the city together. "Someday I'll have to leave and make my own way, doing my Father's work."

"I know," Mary acknowledged sadly. "I see that now. When that time comes, I will not hold you back."


End file.
